rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Twins
I just spent 2 and a half hours editing this page, man. I hope everything is good. -SpawnofMaine One more thing. I don't think we should be calling the soldiers present in this episode UNSC soldiers, due to the fact that there is no confirmation for such a statement. I'd say its good. Could use some more pictures... but we can count on 007nightfire for that.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I already added about 18 pictures already. Uh.... scratch that on the pictures... I'll start working on removing the UNSC soldier from the Transcript.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! It was a pleasure. I'll do it anytime. Yea sorry about the pictures... I didn't notice them and then I saw the Gallery and I was like... whoops. Haha the pictures look great by the way.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I am willing to do the same every week. If you wouldn't mind then please. Do so. That would greatly help out the wiki.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. I'll do this every week that I can. See you next Monday. Cool. And you better bet. Ah its funny. No one was this hyped until Upon Further Review for Revelation. This has been a much greater season than Revelation. All it needs now is some Spartan on Spartan CGI fights and it'll be perfect. I really think that and the return of Tex were the main reason people liked Revelation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) soidlers they look like a croos between one in halo3 and halo wars? There were in Marines Arctic BDU from Halo Wars 1-10 13:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) one diffrence in the game they gold visors not black the cut scene show black but in game are gold 14:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Really? Guess that makes sense. I think thats mentionable in the Trivia.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC) If you have played Halo Wars a few time this is really easy to notice 1-10 19:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I played Campaign once. Not that good of a campaign. Not because its an RTS. But because of the story.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Small question on the transcript Should you have wroten the CGI actions, when they were in the big killing spree? this is an honest question. Tails6000 (Did I mention Blue Team SUCKS?) 16:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I was tired and it was around midnight when I started working on it. I just wanted to get it posted. I'll add the actions if no one else will.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Man. I really need to play Halo Wars more often then don't I?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I have one question: Why do we need quotation marks in the transcript? That is what bugs me the most. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 00:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well... it is for their speech. Do any others have quotes in them?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Transcript: North To Jman98 I don't want to argue with you but I really do hear North say "You blew it." I'm dead serious. Maybe there is something wrong with my computer (which I highly doubt) or maybe because i'm not a sponsor, but I swear I hear him say "You blew it." Oo7nightfire 11:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC)